


Tangled in Fate

by MortalGlare



Series: Monster Smut [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bondage, Driders, F/M, Giant Spiders, Monsters, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalGlare/pseuds/MortalGlare
Summary: On a quest to save her village from a slow and painful death, the blacksmiths daughter discovers that the dangerous beasts of the forest were so much more terrifying than she could have imagined and one has set it's gaze on her.
Relationships: Human/Drider - Relationship, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, non - Relationship
Series: Monster Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029066
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter One-The Last Hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you enjoyed it are always welcome, as well as comments positive or critical are even more appreciated.

She knew the stories, everyone in town knew them. But now there was no other way.

The village sat on the edge of the forest and much of its income had come from the woods. Game, lumber, fungi, most of the food for the people of the village. It all came from the woods and now that place was closed to them. They had struggled on for a year and half and people were beginning to get desperate. The village produced less and the traveling merchants noticed this, passing through less and less often. Five people had already tried, they had gone into the woods with swords and bows, armour and shields and they never came back. Even a patrol of the king’s rangers had delved into the woods to try and solve the village’s problem but when only three of them returned, badly injured and screaming at shadows, the village had been informed that the lord wasn’t willing to lose any more men and gain the king’s ire and so they had been abandoned. Left to scrape out a living or move on, leave the home they had known for generations.

But not her, Clara was the daughter of Tormund the Blacksmith, she was tall and strong and according to some, the most beautiful girl in the village. Not that she cared for their opinions very much, she preferred getting covered in soot and oil and spending an afternoon hammering out a new sword rather than pay any attention to any of the men who made less than courteous comments about her. Her father was getting older and was already talking about passing on the forge to her, and if that was going to happen then she had to do something before it got worse, if only they could hunt and harvest from the woods once more, things might return to the way they had been, before the forest had become such a deadly place. She had spent several days preparing for this, there was a shimmering new sword, a shield with fresh leather bindings, bracers and a helmet, all newly forged and tested. She had a fur lined cloak given by the village Shepard, everyone had pooled their resources together for this, Clara knew she was their last hope and if she failed, then all would be lost. She spent a week preparing, despite the constant pleas and arguments of her father who begged her to stay. Her mind was made up and she was as stubborn as her father was, she had to save them, otherwise no one would. 

On the day she was to leave, the village’s priest blessed her sword to strike down all those who would threaten her and blessed her armour to defend her from those who would do her harm. Clara had little belief in the blessings, for what god would protect her if they allowed such harm to be done to their worshippers for so long. Gathering her supplies, she set out from the edge of the village to the cheers of support from the gathered town folk, until the woods swallowed up the last of their voices and she was alone, though not as alone as she might have hoped.  
For almost four hours she marched at a swift pace through the densely packed trees. It had been a long time since she had walked the narrow woodland paths but even after a year of growth the forest shouldn’t have been this…wild. The people of the village had always held that while the forest was as much their home as their houses, they tried their best to only shape the wilderness where they had to. But now even those places had been swallowed by the forest. New young trees grew everywhere, but they were gnarled and unnaturally twisted. The older stronger trees grew straight and tall but their bark had become harder and sharper. Paths were covered in brambles and new plant life, she was forced several times to use the small hand scythe she had brought to cut her way through the undergrowth. Something was going on here beyond the dangerous beasts that the village had assumed were causing the problems. There was clearly some other force at work, be it natural magic or something more sinister she couldn’t say but her guard couldn’t be lowered for a moment in this place.  
The swords-woman, for that is what she was now, no longer the daughter of a blacksmith, she was a fighter, a warrior…a killer in the making, pushed deeper into the woods it began to grow darker, far faster than it should have. She had set out a little while after sunrise so it could not even have been midday yet but it already seemed like twilight here under the canopy of the trees, and it was cold, too cold. Her breath misted in the air when she exhaled. 

A little after what should have been two o clock, Clara created a small clearing for herself. Hacking at the brambles and saplings, she cleared enough space to sit down and create a small fire pit. Just big enough to heat some water and keep her warm while she sat and ate some of the supplies she had been given. Some dried and salted meat, some fresh bread and an apple. Not a lot, but without knowing how long this would take, she had to ration her supplies.  
As Clara began to pack her things and was about to bury the fire, she heard something. It took her several seconds to figure out what it was and where it was coming from as the sound was entirely alien to her. The closest thing she could imagine was the trotting of horses on cobblestone or the ticking of a clock. The sound seemed to be coming from all around her, a rapid clicking sound. Quickly drawing her sword and picking up her shield, Clara slowly circled her campfire and listened. The only sounds in the air was the fading crackle of the fire and that constant…chattering.  
After less than a minute, the sound began to fade as though whatever was making it was drawing away. Receding back into whatever inky depths it had come from. Gathering up the rest of her supplies, Clara sheathed the short sword and brushed a couple of spiders from her satchel. Probably drawn in by the warmth of the fire, it really shouldn’t be so cold this early in the year.  
Setting off once more into the woods, Clara heard what almost sounded like a dry, inhuman laughter amongst the rustling of the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

Plunging deeper into the forest, Clara began to notice that things were changing. About an hour after she had left her makeshift camp, the rustling had become almost constant, as had the spider webs that filled the branches of many trees. In some cases even stretching from one to another. It felt like this part of the world had never been touched by human hands, but she knew that had to be impossible. When the village had been thriving, hunting parties had disappeared for days within the woods. But surely they could have never found deer in places like this. Clara suddenly realised that she hadn’t seen any large animals since she had entered the woods. She hardly possessed a hunter’s stealth, but even without that, surely she should have heard or seen animals of some kind. 

“Oh sweet girl, how far you have wandered from the safety of home.” The voice came out of nowhere, it was dry and deep and chilled Clara to the bone as she spun around to find the source of the voice. But yet again there was nothing, just that faint scuttling sound. With her heart pounding in her chest, Clara drew her sword and kept it drawn this time. The need to hack through the undergrowth became less and less as the forest changed around her. The trees had been slowly growing larger, sparser. There was less ground covering and more webs. Every instinct in her was telling Clara to turn back, this wasn’t right, she shouldn’t be here. But she knew that this had to be where…It was coming from. Whatever it was that was cursing the forest and killing her people, it had to be coming from here.  
The trees here were dark, almost black. The bark was thick and cracked and sharp, they appeared almost dead. The branches creaked and groaned in the wind. This did not feel like home anymore, there was no bird song, no insects chirping; the cold autumn wind had turned stale and heavy like the air from a tomb. Trying to look up through the canopy above, it seemed like there was no longer any sky. What little leaf coverage there was ascended into the shadows and above that was pitch darkness, but there was still light here. It was grey and dull as the rest of this place but she could still see, this place made no sense. 

It was impossible to keep track of time in this place, Clara hadn’t become tired yet so she assumed it wasn’t yet evening but whether she had been walking through this place for half an hour or for three, she couldn’t tell. Finally her surroundings changed, she entered a clearing that seemed to be about 20 feet from one side to the other. A thin, wispy fog lay on the ground, covering her feet as she cautiously moved into the open space. She couldn’t help but jump as the deafening silence was split by crackling laughter. The kind of laughter that held no warmth, no humour, only contempt. Whether it was the fog or this place, Clara could not place where it was coming from, at one moment it was right beside her, the next it was miles away. It was all around her and nowhere at once.  
“You have stepped into my web little fly, so blind to what is right in front of you. You see but you cannot understand.” The cackling started up once more and Clara brought up her sword and shield to fight off whatever this monster might be. Surely this was the… thing that was poisoning these woods, her woods and killing her people.  
By the time she knew what was happening, it was already too late. Clara suddenly felt her feet knocked from under her and she slammed into the ground. Her sword clattered off to one side while she landed awkwardly on her shield and had the breath knocked from her lungs.  
Before she could recover, they...it was on top of her. Throwing a wild punch she managed to create just enough space to roll onto her back and bright her shield up to cover her body. As she did so, the dark shape came again, landing on top of her it snarled in frustration and grabbed the top of the shield, wrenching it away with immense strength and laughing in triumph.

Looking up at this...thing, seeing it clearly for the first time almost made Clara sick. It was a horrific combination of man and beast. It’s....upper half was beautiful, inhumanly so. Pale, grey, perfect skin covering a toned and muscled body. Pure white hair that fell down past the creatures shoulders and a beautiful, almost elven face, twisted with cruelty.  
But it was there that the realms of sanity ended. Where its waist began it wore some kind of ornate, armoured sash and below that....a nightmare.

Dark, chitinous plates covering a massive arachnid body. Eight long, armour plated legs extended from it's abdomen, and here and there, between the plates pitch black hair grew, she wasn’t sure if it was natural armour or if it had been built for the creature. It was twice the size of the beast’s human half and it allowed the...thing to tower over her. With her shield gone and the sword lost in the fog, all she could do was look up at this monstrosity as it looked over her, its eight, thin, plated legs constantly moving. Realising now that it had been these, creating that chittering sound which had been following her for so long.  
It reached down and in a surprising move; it cupped her face with its long, clawed fingers.

“I’ve waited so very long for you. I had to kill so many humans to finally draw you out. My children, they told me about you...I watched your every waking and sleeping moment through their eyes.”


	3. Chapter 3

Clara tried to scream, but the beasts hand clamped down over her mouth like an iron trap. The tips of its claw like fingers gently digging into her face as it stared down at her, examining her like an insect pinned beneath a viewing glass. 

“So much prettier up close aren’t you.” Slowly turning her head from side to side as he examined her, the creature smiled, a truly eerie sight. The smile revealed rows of wickedly sharp teeth, along with a set of fangs. Clara trembled, utterly terrified but unable to move a muscle under this monsters weight. 

“Truly beautiful, a face worthy of a goddess. Sleep now my sweet, you need not fear me, I am your salvation.” Forcing her head to one side, Clara saw its fangs extending as it leaned down and bit into her neck. She felt a pulsing warmth flowing into her body and her vision began to dim. The last thing she saw was the glowing amber of its eyes, receding into the darkness as she passed from consciousness. 

Clara woke to the feeling of being moved around, she spent a while slipping in and out of wakefulness. Her senses dulled to the point of uselessness. Eventually she finally woke and stayed that way, her mind was groggy still and she couldn’t focus enough to see anything clearly but she knew something was happening to her. She could feel someone carefully stripping her of the strong leather and heavy wool she had been wearing…why was she wearing something like that in bed, the sheets felt so very soft beneath her fingers.  
Blinking away the haziness from her eyes she could see just enough in the semi darkness to get an idea for where she was. The walls and ceiling all appeared to be constructed of the same material. Strangely organic, white, almost silky looking threads covering dark stone walls. She suddenly felt a dull throbbing ache in her neck and groaned out at the pain of it. Shakily raising her hand to her neck, she felt a slight wetness and drew her fingers away to see droplets of dark liquid on her finger tips. 

Her attempts at moving must have drawn further attention from inside this large soft chamber, as she attempted to turn her head and roll onto her side, a tender but strong force, pressed her back down and those yellow eyes she had dreamed of reappeared above her. Clara tried to speak, but all that came out was slurred mumbling and the shadow above her loomed down, slowly coming into focus. Brilliantly white, razor sharp teeth smiled down at her and she felt herself being lifted off the ground and into a strong, warm pair of arms. 

“I’m glad you’re finally awake. I was worried for a while that you might never wake up. Humans can be so terribly fragile, but now I need not worry. I haven’t ruined my sweet prize…not yet.” There was a soft rasping sound, what must have been a laugh but from a throat that had forgotten how, or was never meant to. 

“Now that you are awake, I can explain your purpose here.” As Clara’s vision began to clear she found herself looking up into the face of the beast that had attacked her. Immediately beginning to squirm and twist in his grasp, the creature tutted softly and tightened its grip around her. Its massive arms felt like they were made of Iron bars beneath the soft, grey skin, not to mention that they seemed to easily be twice as thick as her own. Apart from its obvious mutations, this…this things more recognisable half was massive. 

“Let me go you beast!” Clara did her best to roar and for just a moment an arm slipped free to scratch and push at his face. With a deep growl, the monster threw her down onto the ground and was on top of her again in a second. A single hand pinning both of her arms above her head while it’s abdomen rested heavily against her legs. Realising the hopeless position she was in, Clara begin to weep. In an unexpected turn, the thing gently brushed across her cheek with its free hand and scowled disapprovingly. 

“I thought you were stronger than this, that’s why I chose you above all the others. A strong body and an even stronger mind. Beautiful and powerful, I knew that you had to be mine.” A long dark tongue slithered out from between its lips and brushed across her face. Clara trembled at the sensation and snarled in defiance. 

“I will kill you. Just wait, I will kill you. As soon as I get the chance I will take whatever’s close at hand and I will end your life the way you ended those of my people. My family.” The creature smiled sadly and caressed her face with his slender, clawed fingers. 

“Those were unfortunate but necessary deaths. If I hadn’t done what I had, then the strands of fate would have never brought you to me. I had to make an appropriate sacrifice to earn such a precious gift.” Caressing her cheek with an almost tender touch, the creature drew a thin scratch across her cheek, a line of blood welling up on Tara’s forge tanned skin. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to her cheek and then lapped the blood from her skin as Clara shivered in revulsion. 

“Perfection… I promise you my darling, soon you will understand, you will see your place in Lolth’s great plan, your purpose as my mate.”


End file.
